Cherry Blossom
by ConsciousMind-SteadyHeart
Summary: The story of Setsuka. The pain she endured, the love she lost, and the lessons she learned. Enjoy!


**Okay here is a chapter story! For this story, it reflects on Setsuka's life because she is my favorite character of Soulcalibur. When I first played Soulcalibur III and saw Setsuka, I played as her countless times. Well enough of that, there is an OC so be aware of that. Okay here it goes!**

* * *

Chapter 1: That... Child

The young blonde was not of Japanese descent. As she walked around the streets of Kyoto, she could not hide the constant taunts and glares from the Japanese who quickly acknowledged that she was not one of their own.

The child bared no name, no origin, and not even a family to turn to. She was only four years of age and was already exposed to the harshness of the world.

Being so young, she only wished for a family, nothing else. She wore rags as clothing, her hair was not neatly groomed, dirt bathed parts of her skin and she was not filled with food so she had an empty stomach.

Walking the streets, she grabbed the hood of her rag coat to cover her face, not wanting to scare anyone by her appearance. "Why do they treat me like this? Dear God, what have I done wrong?" The tears fell silently from both eyes. Her feet was stung by the cold ground.

Winter in Japan was harsh. The falling snow continued and she brushed a piece of her blonde hair. She came to stop at one home and noticed a happy family inside. She walked close to the window, smelling the sushi and Japanese deserts. It was a pleasant smell. However, it was saddening to see that she could not enjoy the family quality that the children were having.

The mother turned to the window and saw the child. Her happy face left and showed concern. She turned to her husband and whispered something in his ear. He turned to the child standing outside looking from the window "Oh. That... child." He turned to her and nodded his head.

He got up from his seat and closed the blinds. The child was sad. She sighed and walked off "Why? All I want is a family." She continued walking into the snow, planning to leave to Fu-Ma no Sato. The child was also a drifter, having gone from one city to the next. Starving, cold, abandoned, and having no one to love her. It came here that the ones who treated her like a dog would pay for their insolence.

She had long wanted revenge for the people who didn't have the good and pure heart to help her in need. Not only was she saddened by these feelings, anger had long before engulfed her heart. She began having devilish thoughts of her wrongdoers being killed in a blind fury.

Burned, slashed, smashed, whatever, she wanted to kill those who had done much wrong to her.

As she continued walking, she walked into a forest full of cherry blossom trees. The wind blew the blossoms from their branch and each one passed by her. She smiled by the sight of the flowers "Such beautiful flowers." She let one fall into her palm and gazed at the beauty of the flower.

"Flowers are beauty by nature, we are too. But humanity tends to hold such judgment by what the eye sees and apparently, I'm those poor victims caught by the legend. If only I was a flower, not being judged, seen as a beautiful mark by nature." The child was very poetic.

She released the blossom and continued until she saw what appeared to be an oil paper parasol lying on the ground.

"Hmm. What is this?" She thought. She walked over to see the parasol a bit closer. She bent over as she came to the parasol. It was a light pink parasol with white flowers as the design. It was beautiful too. She grabbed the parasol and held it in her hands.

"Why would someone leave a parasol on the snowy winter ground? Maybe I'm not the only one who is not wanted." She said. She held the umbrella in her hand and grabbed the handle of it. Once she did, it began to slide off. She began to question about this "What the world?" She finally removed the handle and what she unsheathed was a shining blade.

**Well that is it for this chapter. Sorry if it seemed corny. Later!**


End file.
